Evenings were Hell
by fightindog
Summary: Everything had changed and now his evenings were hell . . .


_Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live with your soul-mate before the pair of you had any idea what was going on. Just a little one-shot story and how it might have been in Smallville._

_I own nothing of these characters._

**Evenings were hell . . .**

Everything had changed. Clark had no idea when or where this change had occurred but it had and now it was totally freaking him out.

Evenings were hell. There was no other word to describe evenings now. He would be getting ready for dinner and suddenly Lois would be in close proximity. Every time she accidentally touched him he would stammer and blush and that would be the signal for her to tease and taunt him with a smile. She had no idea what she was doing to him and he knew that no one but God could help him if she ever worked it out, she would become totally insufferable.

She would normally wear a pair of tight jeans and a tight top and he would find himself during the evening starting to admire the curves that were so blatantly in front of his face. _'How could any man stay calm with such perfection in front of his face?'_ he would think before he forced his eyes to look elsewhere. Since when did he turn into a complete admirer of Lois's many charms he had no idea but it had happened and it was turning him into a complete moron around her.

Those evenings were at a minor hell to the evenings when Lois went out with dates.

Date evenings could only be described as burning in the nine deep dark shades of hades. She would come down looking like a goddess and he would always be stuck mute with how beautiful she looked. She would tease him and get right into his face and make him so shy and bashful he would stammer over his words and he hated it. But he hated more the sound of a car arriving, the slow portentous footsteps and then a knock on the door.

He would watch the way her face would totally light up when she saw her date. He would feel the green tinged tendrils start to swirl in his guts. Slowly they would climb into his body and strangle him with the most intense feelings of envy and jealousy. Seeing her date lean down and give her a kiss was becoming a lesson in self-control. Each time it happened he wanted to leap over, grab the guy and throw him out the door. But he never did. He would stand there watching them get ready to leave. She would turn, smile at him, say, "Don't wait up Smallville," and depart.

Then his over active imagination would take over. He never thought he had an active imagination but he had learnt differently. Thinking of Lois whilst she was on dates, caused his mind to imagine all sorts of things.

The only refuge he had was hard physical activity. Unfortunately to get to the hard physical level required he would quickly ran out of things to do around the farm and the environs of Smallville. One night, when Lois was on her third date with Ted _'Ted what a stupid name'_ he sarcastically thought, he had run to Bolivia, finished off a road tunnel, completed by hand a road up a hill and dug three new wells for a mountain village.

He would arrive back home, take a shower, proceed to toss and turn on the couch until he heard a car arriving. Each time he would sigh in relief that Lois wasn't staying the night with her date. He would listen to them standing at the door and wait for them to kiss. Every single time he wished he didn't have superhearing but he thought that he would hear them with normal hearing.

When he heard them kissing he wanted to break something, he didn't care what it was but he wanted to break something. Finally, and it always felt like hours, she would excuse herself, say goodnight and let herself in the door.

Each time he would listen as she quietly walked across the lounge and stop right by his head. He would pretend to be asleep and she would look down at him for at least a minute. He never had the guts to look up at her when she did this and he hated himself for his cowardice. She would lean down and whisper in his ear so quietly as if he wasn't meant to hear "goodnight Smallville" and disappear up the stairs.

Everything had changed and those two words were enough to stop all the green tinged tendrils to disappear.

Evenings were heaven . . .

_Please review . . . _


End file.
